lana_del_reyfandomcom-20200213-history
Serial Killer
"I could be your, Ingenue" 'Intro' Serial Killer is an unreleased song. The full version is available to find online. It is around 3 and a half minutes long. Many fans suspected it to be on Honeymoon, because she performed it on her Endless Summer Tour before the album was released. However, it was not on the album. It's intended use is not known and it is not registered on any of the usual copyright sites. 'Lyrics' Wish I may, wish I might, Find my one true love tonight. Do you think that he, Could be you? If I pray really tight, Get into a fake bar fight, While I'm walking down, The avenue. If I lay really quiet, I know that what I do isn't right, I can't stop what I, Love to do. So I murder love in the night, Watching them fall one by one they fight, Do you think you'll, Love me too, ooh, ooh? Baby, I'm a sociopath, It's a real killer. On the warpath, 'Cause I love you, Just a little too much. I love you just, A little too much. (Much, much, much). You can see me, Drinking cherry coke, It's a real killer. I left a love note, Said you know I love, The thrill of the rush. You know I love, The thrill of the rush. (Rush, rush, rush). (You send me right to heaven), Sweet serial killer, (I guess I'll see him over). Do it for the thrill of the rush, Love you just a little too much, much. (You send me right to heaven), Sweet serial killer, (I guess I'll see him over). I love you just a little too much, Love you just a little too much, much. My black fire's burning bright, Maybe I'll go out tonight. We can paint the town, In blue. I'm so hot, I ignite, Dancing in the dark and I shine. Like a light I'm, Luring you. Sneak up on you, really quiet, Whisper "am I what your heart desires?" I could be your, Ingenue. Keep you safe, and inspired, Baby, let your fantasies unwind. We can do what you, Want to do, ooh, ooh. Baby, I'm a sociopath, Sweet serial killer. On the warpath, 'Cause I love you, Just a little too much. I love you just, A little too much. (Much, much, much). You can see me, Drinking cherry coke, Its a real killer. I left a love note, Said you know I love, The thrill of the rush. You know I love, The thrill of the rush. (Rush, rush, rush). (You send me right to heaven), Sweet serial killer, (I guess I'll see him over). Do it for the thrill of the rush, Love you just a little too much, much. (You send me right to heaven), Sweet serial killer, (I guess I'll see him over). I love you just a little too much, Love you just a little too much, much. (Just have fun), wanna, Play you like a game boy. (Don't want one), what's, The thrill of the same toy? La la, la la la, la la, La la lie down, down. (Just have fun), wanna, Play you like a game boy. (Don't want one), what's, The thrill of the same toy? La la, la la la, la la, La la lie down, down, down. You can see me, Drinking cherry coke, Its a real killer. I left a love note, Said you know I love, The thrill of the rush. You know I love, The thrill of the rush. (Rush, rush, rush). (You send me right to heaven), Sweet serial killer, (I guess I'll see him over). Do it for the thrill of the rush, Love you just a little too much, much. (You send me right to heaven), Sweet serial killer, (I guess I'll see him over). I love you just a little too much, Love you just a little too much, much.